We're Getting Badges
by JonesIantoJones
Summary: An innocent trip to the pub after work turns into something more for Ianto and Owen. Please Review x
1. We're Getting Badges

**AN: Thought I'd try my hand at a different pairing to my traditional Jack and Ianto – I hope you don't mind. Don't worry – I am a Janto girl at heart, but I have been reading a lot of Ianto and Owen stories recently, and it got me thinking. If any of you want me to carry this on, or write more stories based on this pairing, let me know.**

Ianto had no idea how it had happened, or how he was going to explain his way out of it. More worryingly for him at this point was the fact that he wasn't sure he wanted to explain his way out of it. It wasn't the first time they had kissed, but they'd never done it in his apartment before, and it had therefore never spilled over into the bedroom. Ianto looked down at the sleeping person beside him, who was leant so close to him that their head was nestled in the crook of his neck, their arm strewn across his body and gripping onto him as though they were worried he'd disappear if they didn't keep hold. Ianto bobbed his head down and kissed the top of the head beside him.

"Hey." He whispered. "Need the loo." He murmured as they woke long enough to roll off him, curling into a foetal position, their back to Ianto as he slid out of the bed and padded down the hall to the bathroom. Pulling the cord that hung from the ceiling he flinched as the light came on, illuminating the bathroom. Ianto staggered over to the basin and placed a hand on either side, leaning forward and looking at himself in the mirror.

"Definitely too much beer." He said ruefully at the green tinged reflection.

It had certainly been one hell of a night, and one that had started so normally.

TW

"Pub?" Owen asked as he pulled his jacket on. The team was heading home after a fairly calm day and the Medic was always keen to chill out afterwards.

"Work to do… sorry." Tosh replied as she scooped up a stack of files from her desk and headed out, calling bye as she left.

"Gwen? Ianto?" Owen asked as he looked around the Hub for his colleagues. Gwen was walking down the steps from Jack's office and Ianto had just emerged from the archives. Such a predictable team, he thought.

"Definitely." Ianto said nodding.

"Sorry guys – Rhys is taking me out for dinner. Another time – have a good night." Gwen called as she hurried out through the cog door. Jack appeared on the walkway outside his office.

"Pub Jack?" Owen asked looking up at their leader.

"Someone's got to keep guard – you go have fun." He said leaning on the railings.

"Looks like its just you and me then Ianto, unless you're gonna bail too?" Owen said looking over at the Welshman who was standing by the cog door with his coat on.

Ianto shook his head. "Nope – I could do with a drink. Night sir." He called as he wandered out, Owen close behind. Jack sighed as he watched the two men leave, finding himself alone in the Hub once more. He and Ianto had stopped sleeping together a month before. It wasn't as though they'd split up, they were never really together in the traditional sense, but he missed the young Archivist, and there was nothing Jack hated more than being alone. He sighed once again as he trudged back into his office, hoping Ianto was happy.

TW

"You okay?" Owen asked as he placed a second beer in front of Ianto at the small table they had located upon arrival at the pub half an hour before. The Welshman looked up at Owen as he settled onto the stool opposite him.

"What do you mean?" Ianto asked as he took a mouthful from the pint glass before placing it back on the beer mat.

"I mean, are you okay? Its one of those friendly things people ask one another sometimes, show's concern… and yes Ianto, even I am capable of concern before you start." Owen said with a smirk.

Ianto smiled. "I'm fine."

"Liar." Owen muttered as he too took a drink from his new beer.

"Seriously – I'm fine." Ianto repeated with a smile to reinforce his point.

"You seem…" Owen paused as he thought of the word, "different. Since you and Jack stopped… shagging… you seem different. And in a strangely good way… like you're happier now it's over… which I don't really understand."

Ianto took another drink from his glass before responding. "Hard as it may be for you to believe… I am happier now it's over. I saw it for what it was Owen… what you always told me it was… and I ended it."

"You ended it?" Owen asked surprised.

Ianto nodded. "I just… stopped. Like you said, it was only ever sex. It didn't mean anything to him. If it had been more, he wouldn't have left would he?"

Owen shrugged lightly as his mind wandered back to the events that had occurred during Jack's absence. Ianto hadn't been so blasé about him and Jack back then, in fact Owen had never seen him so distraught.

TW

"Ianto you need to calm down… please." Owen said softly, trying to comfort the sobbing Welshman in his hold. The girls had left for the night, and Owen too had been on his way out when he'd heard muffled cries coming from the Archives, and had headed down to check on Ianto. The Archivist had been spending most of his time down there since Jack had disappeared, leaving only to supply coffee regularly, and if a Rift Spike occurred which required all four of them to leave the Hub. Owen had found Ianto curled in a tight ball, weeping, his eyes red raw with tears. The Medic rubbed Ianto's back soothingly as he spoke again.

"Ianto please… please don't cry… he isn't worth your tears… please… don't cry." Owen murmured, pulling Ianto as close as he could, planting a soft kiss on his head as he cradled the young man.

After a few moments Ianto's tears subsided and he pulled himself out of Owen's hold.

"Sorry." He said sheepishly, wiping his face with his hand, desperate to brush the tears from his face.

"It's alright Ianto… I just worry about you… you can't keep doing this to yourself." Owen said softly.

"I can't help it… god I miss him… but I hate him too… I just… I want to kill him." Ianto said softly.

"Me too. Though that would apparently not be easy." Owen said, smiling gently.

Ianto smiled too. "Only Jack would find a way to make killing him annoyingly impossible."

Owen grinned. "There's some beer in the fridge… wanna…" He gestured to the Hub.

Ianto nodded. "Thanks." He said, following the Medic up into the main body of the Hub. He settled himself on the old battered sofa as Owen nipped into the kitchen area to retrieve the six pack of beers from the fridge, depositing them on the low table in front of the sofa, before cracking two open, handing one to Ianto.

"You're gonna be alright you know?" Owen said after a few minutes of silence, each man swigging from their cans.

Ianto nodded. "I know." He said simply as he downed the last of his beer and grabbed another one.

"I'm sorry for… I'm sure you have somewhere better to be than this… I'll be alright if you need to go." Ianto said rolling his head to one side and looking at Owen.

Owen shook his head solemnly. "As much as I hate to admit it… there is nowhere for me to go. My life has finally been reduced to this. No offence." He added quickly.

Ianto smiled. "None taken. Believe me… this is not my idea of a good night either." He said downing his second can, the effects of the beer starting to blur the edges of his vision slightly as he tossed the empty can aimlessly onto the floor with a clatter.

Owen settled back into the sofa, his head resting on the back of it as he looked over at Ianto. "Does it help?" He asked.

"What?" Ianto asked still looking at the Medic.

"Drinking. Does it take the pain away?" Owen clarified.

"Yep. Numbs the pain… helps me forget." Ianto said simply as he opened his third can.

"Good. Could do with some of that myself." Owen said opening what also turned out to be his final third beer and raising it in toast.

"To forgetting." He said; his voice suddenly sounding slurred.

"To forgetting." Ianto echoed clanking his can against Owen's before the two men drank.

"You okay?" Ianto asked looking back at Owen.

"I've been better." Owen said softly.

"Anything I can do to help? Not that I'd come to me for help… but hey, you never know." Ianto slurred.

Owen smiled at his friends concern and drunkenness. "A few hours respite from the chaos that is my life… from the disappointment… from the loneliness… from all the shit… can you do that for me?" He asked.

Ianto's face fell as he took in Owen's words. "I wish I could… I really do." He said seriously.

"God we shouldn't drink mate… this is just too depressing." Owen said putting his can down and rising to his feet. "We should be out there… having fun… we're young… we're single… we should be having the time of our lives." He said, his arms gesturing widely to the empty Hub. Ianto rose to his feet and stood next to Owen.

"Okay… let's go." Ianto said.

"Really?" Owen asked looking at Ianto who looked unconvinced.

The Welshman laughed. "God no. I can't think of anything worse than fighting my way into some dingy club. You go… if you want to." He said, as he remained stood beside Owen.

The Medic shook his head. "Me either. Do you have any more beer stashed around here?" He asked glancing at Ianto.

"Nope… but… I do know where Jack keeps his whiskey." Ianto said a playful smirk appearing on his face, as he set off up the steps towards Jack's office, a laughing Owen in hot pursuit. Ianto reached high on top of the tall bookshelf in one corner of Jack's office, retrieving a set of keys that was hidden beneath a small plant pot. Going back towards his Captain's desk he crouched on the floor behind it and used the keys to open the bottom drawer, pulling it open and taking out a bottle and holding it aloft like a prize.

"Genius." Owen mused with a smile. Ianto smiled back at him, as he rose to his feet, kicking the door shut and tossing the keys onto the desk.

"Crack that open whilst I go order pizza." Ianto said, tossing the bottle at Owen who nimbly caught it before it crashed onto the floor.

"Alcohol and pizza – its like I'm at home." The medic joked as he settled onto the sofa, pouring generous measures of the liquid into glasses he'd retrieved from one of the shelves in Jack's office.

TW

The table by the sofa was now scattered with empty beer cans and two open, but empty pizza boxes, a few crusts all that remained of the evening's feast. The whiskey bottle was two-thirds empty, and Ianto and Owen were slouched on the sofa, feet resting on the table, their lopsided seating positions testament to their inebriated state.

"What a mess." Ianto slurred, gesturing with his glass to the chaotic table, a few drops of the whiskey spilling out as he did so.

"Yup." Owen agreed.

"Better tidy up." Ianto said rising to his feet a little faster than he should have, before stumbling backwards and crashing back onto the sofa. Owen chuckled.

"Lightweight." He murmured before downing the remains of his drink and putting the empty glass on the table, making to get up himself but thinking better of it as the Hub began to spin lightly.

"You were saying?" Ianto smirked as Owen settled back in his seat. The medic rolled his head to the side and found Ianto in a mirrored position next to him, their noses barely centimetres apart.

"You know… you're not so dull when you let your hair down." Owen said softly.

"And you're not such a prick when you stop acting like you're gods gift." Ianto replied.

Owen smiled. "We should do this more often."

Ianto grinned in response. "A second date? How many people get those with you?" He joked.

Owen couldn't help but snigger. "Not many… in fact… other than Diane… nobody for a long time." He said honestly, his voice becoming saddened at the mention of her name.

Ianto's face fell. "Well at least you're getting dates… Jack's idea of a date is making me a coffee before I go home."

"Why don't you just end it… you deserve so much more than that clown gives you." Owen asked.

"Easier said than done." Ianto said simply.

"Come on Ianto… you could get anyone… you shouldn't waste your life on some… irresponsible and unreliable idiot who doesn't appreciate when he's got someone amazing in his life." Owen said, his eyes never leaving Ianto's, the two men obviously comfortable in their current positions.

"You must be hammered… that was a compliment… in fact… that was two compliments." Ianto pointed out.

Owen smiled. "And I meant them both." He said simply.

"Well thank you. I don't believe either of them… but thanks."

"Don't be so hard on yourself."

"Not many reasons not to be." Ianto said a little sombrely.

"I can think of one." Owen suggested.

"What?" Ianto asked.

The Medic closed the gap between them swiftly, crashing his lips into Ianto's and kissing him hard, bringing one hand up and grabbing hold of the Welshman's head, his hands gripping his hair as he deepened the kiss, plundering the younger mans mouth with his tongue. When the kiss ended suddenly Owen rested his forehead on Ianto's, avoiding eye contact with him, both men panting heavily.

"I… I should go." He said simply.

"Yep." Ianto breathed.

Owen stood up, his movements still unsteady as he rounded the table and headed towards the cog door. He rose one hand in a wave as he called out "Goodnight" and stumbled out the Hub. Ianto rose to his feet, gathering up the rubbish on the table and taking it to the kitchen, tossing it down the shoot. He replaced the whiskey bottle in Jack's desk drawer before leaving the Hub himself.

TW

"You okay?" Ianto asked.

Owen looked up, realising he'd been daydreaming into his pint glass for a while now. He nodded before taking a drink from his glass, emptying it swiftly.

"Another?" Ianto asked, motioning to the empty glass, his own glass long since finished.

Owen shook his head. "Fancy getting a pizza? I'm starving." He said, rising to his feet.

"Sure." Ianto said, getting up too and pulling his jacket back on as he followed Owen out the pub, the two men heading down the road towards the nearest takeaway. Going inside they ordered two large pizzas that were delivered quickly, before wandering back out the shop.

"Your place or mine?" Ianto asked as they came to a standstill on the pavement.

"Yours." Owen replied turning to the left and setting off towards Ianto's apartment which was a five-minute walk away.

As they reached the block of apartments of which Ianto's was the penthouse, the Welshman let them inside and they rode the lift in silence before stepping out into his spacious, but sparsely decorated home.

"Drink?" Ianto asked as he tossed his pizza box onto the kitchen bench and flipped the lid open. Owen placed his own pizza box onto the bench beside Ianto's but didn't reply or open the box.

"You okay?" Ianto repeated his earlier question.

Owen stepped closer to the Welshman and, placing his hands on either side of the younger man's face, pulled him into a kiss. Ianto put up little resistance as he placed his hands onto Owen's hips and pulled him close as the kiss deepened and he moaned softly into Owen's mouth.

"Is this a typical second date?" Ianto said softly as they broke the kiss, desperate for air.

"Shut up." Owen said breathlessly before resuming the kiss, and beginning to undress the younger man whom, much to Owen's surprise, put up no fight.

TW

Ianto turned off the light as he walked out of the bathroom, his eyes taking a few moments to become accustomed to the pitch darkness of his apartment as he made his way blindly down the hall and back towards the bedroom. As he pushed the door gently open he looked across at the bed in front of him where Owen was still led, flat on his back, the covers hiding his modesty, his chest rising and falling with each breath. Ianto regarded the clock on his bedside table as he leant against the doorframe, taking in the scene. It was a little before one in the morning.

"Do you want me to go?" Owen's voice caused Ianto to flinch slightly in shock, despite its soft whisper.

"No." Ianto said simply. "Do you want to go?" He asked.

An unseen smile spread across Owen's lips. "No." He said.

Ianto smiled too as he crossed the room and slipped back into bed beside the medic. As if it were the most natural thing in the world, as if they'd done it a million times before, Owen slid towards Ianto and resumed his position in the crook of the Welshman's neck as Ianto cradled him, planting a kiss once again on the top of his head. Silence fell once again in the bedroom, but both men were still awake, and they were each well aware of what, or whom, the other was thinking about.

"What happens on a third date?" Ianto asked, needing to break the silence.

Owen laughed a little. "With you, I'm not sure. But I hope I get to find out." He said with an honesty that Ianto wasn't used to.

Ianto smiled. "I'll pick you up at 9. Now get some sleep." He said, planting a final gentle kiss on Owen's forehead, before the two men nestled down and allowed sleep to consume them.

TW

Owen yawned as he sat at his desk tapping the pile of reports he was meant to be completing aimlessly with the end of his pen at a steady pace.

"Late night?" Gwen called from her own desk.

"Yeah it was a bit." Owen replied, willing his eyes not to seek out the reason for his exhaustion. He'd woken a little after six, confused at first to find himself in a bed he didn't recognise for the first time in months, but then grinned when he rolled over and come face to face with a sleeping Ianto. As Owen had led there admiring the view, it soon became apparent that Ianto wasn't asleep.

"It's rude to stare." He said, his eyes still firmly shut, a playful smirk gracing his lips.

Owen had laughed. "How do you know I'm staring?" He'd asked as Ianto's eyes had opened to reveal their dazzling splendour.

"Because I've been doing it for the past half an hour, and only closed my eyes when you started to wake up." Ianto had admitted before kissing him softly. "Morning."

Owen's face broke into a small smile as the memory returned, causing Gwen to raise her eyebrows and beam. "Oh really?" She smirked.

"If you're going to doze off, please try not to drool." Ianto dropping a mug of steaming coffee onto his desk saved Owen from trying to think of a response for Gwen.

"I don't drool." Owen retorted.

"Oh really?" Ianto bantered with a smirk before wandering back towards the kitchen. Owen lifted his mug to his lips to hide the blush that had crept across his face. Upon arriving in the kitchen Ianto picked up his own coffee and took a mouthful from it, before picking up Jack's and setting off towards his Captain's office to deliver it. As he climbed the steps he glanced down at the team; Tosh tapping away at her computer, Gwen doing some rare paperwork, and Owen following his every step with his eyes. Ianto winked before turning back and knocking softly on Jack's office door.

"Come in." Jack's voice called.

"Your coffee sir." Ianto said as he entered, placing the cup down on Jack's desk before turning to leave.

"Good night last night Ianto?" Jack asked.

"Yeah… few drinks… pizza. You?" Ianto asked, stopping and looking back at his former lover.

"I miss you." Jack said softly.

Ianto's eyes widened. "What?" He said simply.

"I miss you. Can you stay tonight… please?" Jack asked, his voice low and a little unsure.

"You miss me?" Ianto asked.

Jack nodded. "Is it so hard to believe?"

"Yeah it is." Ianto replied. "I… I have plans tonight." He said, suddenly aware of the pounding coming from his chest.

"Change them." Jack said in a tone almost like he was ordering Ianto.

"No. Jack you don't miss me… you just miss having a warm body to play with for few hours. I'm sure you'll find someone else happy to oblige." Ianto spat.

It's was the turn of Jack's eyes to widen. "What kind of plans?" He asked, totally disregarding anything Ianto had just said.

"Important ones." Ianto said. "Enjoy your coffee." He said angrily before marching out of Jack's office, slamming the door behind him before stalking off down the stairs and towards the archives.

"Lovers tiff?" Gwen suggested quietly as she looked around to see both Owen and Tosh looking first at Jack's door, and then towards the entrance to the archives.

"Probably." Tosh said going back to her work.

"They haven't been shagging for weeks." Owen pointed out.

"What?" Gwen gasped.

"God you're so blind." Owen grumbled as he rose to his feet and set off after Ianto.

TW

Jack sighed as he brushed his hands through his hair. He hadn't expected Ianto to run back into his arms, he'd expected a little resistance, but not a total shut out. He had watched with regret as the Welshman had stormed out of his office and towards his beloved archives, but hadn't seen Owen give chase, so the sight he was greeted with when he tapped into the CCTV gave him cause for surprise on two fronts.

"Are you okay?" Owen asked as he placed one hand delicately on Ianto's cheek and looked him in the eyes.

Ianto nodded slightly as he pressed his face into Owen's palm. "He wants me to stay over tonight… and I told him I had important plans." He explained. Owen couldn't help but step forward and kiss his new lover fondly on the lips, revelling in the feeling of two warm arms pulling him closer.

"Owen what is this… I don't want to get all crazy and demanding… but if this is just sex… I'm not putting myself through it again… I can't." Ianto said as he held the medic to him so to avoid his face.

"This isn't just sex Ianto. I promise." Owen murmured. "I wouldn't do that to you. I swear to you… I'm not like Jack."

"Ain't that the truth." Owen and Ianto sprang apart as the voice of their leader echoed through the archives, and they turned to find him standing at the end of the aisle of shelves and files Ianto had hidden down.

"I think we can all agree that you are nothing like me… though maybe Ianto would be in the best position to judge that… don't you think?" Jack said as he leant on the shelving unit, his arms crossed firmly across his chest.

Owen and Ianto stood there like two schoolboys being reprimanded as Jack continued.

"How long?" He asked, his eyes fixed on Ianto.

"Does it matter?" Owen asked.

"How. Long?" Jack repeated, ignoring his medic.

"About… eleven hours." Ianto said simply.

Jack sniggered. "Eleven hours? And you're already hiding out in amongst the files? Must be serious." He spoke with sarcasm.

"Last time I checked, Ianto was free do what or whom he chooses. You're his boss Jack, not his father, and certainly not his boyfriend." Owen spoke again, hoping to get a reaction and deflect Jack's gaze from Ianto.

"And you are?" Jack's eyes flashed to the Medic, his face black as thunder.

"Yes… he is." Ianto said seeking out Owen's hand, rubbing it affectionately with his thumb as he took hold. Owen smiled slightly as he squeezed back tightly.

Jack snorted. "Yeah… right." He muttered. "When you're done using him to make me jealous, can we all get back to work? Owen I want those files finished today. Ianto I need more coffee." Jack turned to head back to the Hub.

"Make your own damn coffee." Ianto spat.

Jack stopped dead in his tracks, glanced over his shoulder at Ianto, and then continued his journey out of the archives and back to his office.

TW

Owen was just finishing doing up his shirt when his doorbell rang. He made his way down the hall, checking his reflection in the mirror before opening his front door with a smile.

"Hey." He said confused.

"Expecting Ianto?" Jack asked.

"As a matter of fact… yes. What do you want?" Owen asked gesturing for Jack to come in. The immortal man declined the offer.

"Hurt him, and I will kill you myself. Got it?" Jack warned.

"Got it." Owen replied before Jack marched off. Owen closed the door as he let out a breath he hadn't realised he'd been holding. Looking back at himself in the mirror he was relieved to see he wasn't shaking. The doorbell sounded again, and Owen opened the door.

"Did I just see Jack?" Ianto asked.

Owen smiled. "You look gorgeous." He said as he took in the sight of Ianto wearing dark jeans and a tight black shirt. Ianto blushed.

"Thanks... you look pretty cute yourself." He kissed Owen softly. "Hey." He murmured.

Owen smiled. "Hey yourself."

"Jack… did I just see him?" Ianto asked again.

Owen nodded. "Doing the overprotective father thing. Mildly intimidated." He said.

Ianto rolled his eyes. "He's out of control."

Owen nodded. "I've never seen him like this. I mean he's always been a little dramatic… but this is really weird."

Ianto shrugged, not really sure how to respond. "Maybe it was more than just sex." He offered.

Owen's eyes widened. "Did you want it to be more than just sex?"

"Of course I did… I never want to be meaningless… I always wanted Jack to want me like I wanted him… I just never realised that maybe he did." Ianto replied.

"Do you still want him?" Owen asked, his voice raised.

"Would I be standing in your hall if I did?" Ianto shouted back.

"Why are we arguing?" Owen asked.

Ianto sniggered. "I don't know. I'm sorry."

"Me too." Owen said pulling Ianto to him and kissing him softly.

"So what did he say?" Ianto asked as the two men held each other.

"He told me he'd kill me if I hurt you… and I don't think it was an empty threat." Owen said.

"Best not give him any reason to then." Ianto said softly.

"I have no intention of doing so." Owen murmured as he looked into Ianto's eyes. The Welshman smiled.

"Come on… we're meant to be out on a date… not wasting time and energy on Jack. I'll talk to him tomorrow." Ianto said taking Owen's hand and tugging him towards the front door.

"Where are we going?" Owen asked as he pulled the door shut and locked it.

"For something other than pizza." Ianto said as they set off down the street.

TW

"So I have a question." Ianto started as he and Owen sat at a table at the back of an Indian restaurant in central Cardiff, dishes of steaming curry and rice before them.

"Shoot." Owen said as he stuffed a piece of naan bread into his mouth.

"Well it's not really a question… more of a statement… Owen, you're straight." Ianto said.

"Would I be out on a date with you if I were?" Owen pointed out.

Ianto smirked. "Well no, what I mean is, why are you out on a date with me? Last time I checked, you only dated women… and I use the term dated loosely from what I've heard of your usual exploits."

Owen laughed gently as he dipped his naan into his curry and took a bite from it before responding. "I am out on a date with you because I like you okay? And yes, I do traditionally date or shag women only… I have in fact never dated or shagged a man… before."

Ianto's eyes widened a little.

"Why do you looked so shocked? You just told me I was straight… why does the fact I've never done this before with a man surprise you?" Owen asked.

"I'm your first?" Ianto asked. Owen nodded.

"Wow." Ianto said quietly.

"I've been trying to work up the courage to do this for months… since Jack went walkabout… since that night at the Hub with the drinking…" Owen's voice trailed off.

"Since that kiss?" Ianto offered. Owen nodded again.

"I assumed you were hammered… that you didn't mean anything by it. Why didn't you tell me?" Ianto asked.

"Because our enigmatic leader turned up the day after." Owen said simply.

Ianto sighed. "And I did my traditional puppy dog trick and went bounding back to him. Owen I'm sorry."

The Medic shrugged. "It's alright… really. I never said anything… we never spoke about that night again… and I thought you were happy so I left it… we both put it down to too much drink… its alright Ianto… I promise… you're here now anyway… so I got what I wanted." Ianto smiled.

"Can I ask a question now?" Owen asked. Ianto nodded.

"What are you doing on a date with me? I mean I know you're bisexual… that's not what's confusing… but why me? Why did you never push me away… I expected you to punch me last night." Owen asked.

"Because we should have talked about that night at the Hub… because if Jack hadn't come back I think we would have… and because if we'd talked… I wouldn't have gone back to him." Ianto said simply.

Owen smiled. "So to conclude… we don't talk enough?"

Ianto nodded. "Though I do enjoy the not talking." He said with a wink.

Owen laughed. "Yeah… me too." He said softly.

TW

The next morning Ianto walked into Jack's office, not bothering knock. The rest of the team was working down in the Hub, and the Welshman closed the door behind him. Jack was sat behind his desk and looked up at Ianto.

"No coffee?" He asked.

"What's going on Jack?" Ianto asked.

"Well I'm doing paperwork… and you're not bringing me coffee for the first time in years. I hope the others are working… but Gwen is probably playing solitaire… and I imagine Owen is asleep." Jack said with a playful smirk.

"Jack lets not make this harder than it needs to be. Why are you playing the role of overprotective father? I'm 26 years old… I don't need protecting… I don't need you threatening Owen… I just need you to tell me what you're doing." Ianto spoke calmly.

Jack sighed. "I miss you. And not just the warm body as you so eloquently put it yesterday… I miss you Ianto… you."

"I'm still here Jack. I'm just moving on… not letting you hurt me anymore." Ianto said softly.

"I never meant to hurt you." Jack pointed out.

"But you did." Ianto replied.

"So you're moving on… does it have to be him… I mean seriously… Owen?" Jack asked.

"I'm not debating the merits of Owen with you Jack." Ianto said.

"Why? Scared I might be proven right?" Jack retorted.

"Okay we're done here." Ianto said making for the office door.

"Did you love me?" Jack asked.

Ianto sighed. "Yes." He murmured.

"Do you love him?" Jack asked.

"Yes." Ianto replied.

"Have you told him? You never told me." Jack asked.

"You never gave me chance… you screwed it up before I got chance. Jack I'm happy… can't you just let me be?" Ianto asked.

"Have you told him?" Jack repeated.

"No… I'm… I'm scared he won't say it back… like I was with you." Ianto said.

"If he doesn't say it back he's dumber than I thought." Jack said going back to his paperwork. Ianto stood watching for a few moments, taking in what Jack had just said, and what he'd meant.

"I'll bring you a coffee in about half an hour." He said before walking out and down to the rest of the team.

"You okay?" Gwen asked as Ianto sat on the sofa, his face unreadable.

Ianto nodded. "Yeah." He said vaguely.

"Ianto?" Owen said.

The Welshman looked over at his lover. "I'm going to make coffee." He said, rising to his feet and heading to the kitchen.

"You're sure they're not still shagging?" Gwen asked looking over at Owen.

"I don't know." Owen said softly before rising to his feet and heading down to his autopsy bay and out of the view of the rest of his team.

TW

"Night guys." Tosh said as she left the Hub, Gwen having departed earlier having previously secured the afternoon off. Jack was in his office as Owen pulled his jacket on and made for the cog door, Ianto finishing tidying the desks.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Owen said as he went to leave.

"You're not coming round later?" Ianto asked, stopping what he was doing and looking up at Owen, holding a black bin liner in one hand.

"Do you want me to?" Owen asked.

"Owen what's wrong? You've been grumpy all afternoon." Ianto asked.

"Do you want to go back to him… if you do you can you know… I won't stop you." Owen said.

"You won't stop me? You'd just let me go back to him?" Ianto echoed.

Owen nodded. "If that's what you want."

"You wouldn't put up a fight?" Ianto asked.

"Just go back to him Ianto. I know he's what you want." Owen moved closer towards the cog door.

"I thought you wanted me." Ianto said simply.

Owen stopped and turned back to face the Welshman. "I do." He breathed.

"But not enough to fight for me?"

"What do you want from me Ianto?" Owen asked.

"The truth… I only ever want the truth." Ianto said.

"I want you Ianto… I don't want you to go running back to that egotistical maniac who treats you like shit… I don't want you to leave me… but I want you to be happy… and if he makes you happy… you should be with him." Owen said.

"I love you." Ianto said softly.

"What?" Owen asked.

"I love you… I don't love him. I don't want him anymore. I don't know why you think I do… I don't know what happened to make you think I don't want you anymore… but you need to know that I love you… whether you say it back or not… I feel it… so I need to say it… I wont make the mistake of hiding my feelings again… so I love you… and I want you to come round later… but if you don't… I'll understand." Ianto tied up the bin liner as he finished speaking, and set off towards the kitchen to throw it into the rubbish shoot. As he did, he heard the cog door close.

"Shit." He cursed under his breath. Ianto walked back into the main part of the Hub and went to leave.

"Busy tonight?" Jack asked. Ianto looked up to see him stood outside his office door. The expression on his face made it clear exactly what he meant by that question, and what he was offering if Ianto wasn't busy. The Welshman took a deep breath before responding.

"Very." He said before walking through the cog door.

TW

Owen was sat on a wooden bench, one of many that were dotted around the circumference of the Plass. It was late, as it always was when work finished, and so the Plass was deserted. The cold wind that was blowing in from the bay whistled around him, and he pulled his jacket tighter around him as he glanced towards a figure that had just appeared on the Plass. It was Ianto. The younger man walked slowly and a little reluctantly towards him, stopping just a few feet in front of him, hands stuffed in his pockets, obviously just as cold as Owen. The medic was sat with his arms leant on his knees, his body leaning forward and his head down, trying to keep warm.

"What happened in Jack's office earlier… you looked lost when you came out." Owen asked.

"Jack told me… without using the actual words because Jack never could… that he loves me." Ianto said simply as he sat down on the bench beside Owen.

"And what did you say?" Owen asked.

"I told him I'd bring him coffee and left. He chose to tell me just after I'd told him that I loved you."

"You told him before you told me?" Owen asked.

Ianto nodded. "I didn't mean to… he asked me if I loved you… and I found myself saying I did… I didn't realise I loved you… but I do."

"You okay? You look like you've just had round two." Owen said changing the subject.

"He just asked me to spend the night." Ianto said.

Owen sighed. "We're going to have to get you a badge."

Ianto's eyes narrowed as he ran the sentence through his head again. "Nope. That made no sense the second time either… we're going to have get me a what now?"

Owen smiled. "A badge. Property of Doctor Owen Harper. Hands Off."

Ianto laughed softly. "Might work." He said leaning back in his seat.

"Or I could just go tell Jack that I love you too." Owen suggested, looking over his shoulder at Ianto.

Ianto grinned. "Might work better." He said.

"I do Ianto… I love you." Owen said softly.

"I love you too." Ianto replied, reaching out one arm and resting it on Owen's shoulder, and pulling him back into his arms, planting a kiss on the side of his head.

"What do we do about Jack?" Owen asked.

"I think we need to tell the others we're together… then he might back off. If not… I'll leave." Ianto said. Owen shifted in his seat and looked up at Ianto.

"Leave?" He echoed nervously.

"Yeah… Torchwood… not you. Settle." He said smiling.

"But you love your job." Owen pointed out.

"I do. But I love you more. And if I have to choose… I choose you. I'm not going to put up with him trying to mess with my head. He's been doing it for years… I can't take any more. He needs to accept the fact that he's too late. If he can't… well he'll lose me altogether." Ianto explained.

Owen nodded. "Come on." He said, rising to his feet and holding his hand out, pulling Ianto to his feet. "Where to?" Ianto asked. "Home." Owen said as the two men walked hand in hand across the Plass.

TW

"Ready?" Owen asked, glancing sideways at Ianto as the two men stood one the outside of the cog door, his hand hovering over the button that would open the door.

"Not especially." Ianto said, reaching down and taking hold of Owen's other hand and squeezing it gently. "But let's go for it."

Owen took a deep breath before pushing the button and the cog door rolled open with its usual fanfare and lights. The two men strode in hand in hand as though it was something they did every day. As soon as they stepped through the door they felt three sets of eyes descend upon them and an uncommon silence ring out as all conversations stopped.

"You're late." Jack said from his position beside Toshiko's desk.

"His lateness is all that you feel the need to comment on?" Gwen asked looking from Owen and Ianto to Jack and back again.

"What's going on?" Toshiko asked confused.

"I need those files on my desk in the next ten minutes Owen." Jack said, still ignoring the situation.

"Absolutely." Owen said. "Couldn't bring me a coffee could you Ianto? I really need to get some in at home for when you stay over." He added, pecking the younger man on the cheek before wandering off towards his desk.

Ianto smirked. "Coming right up. And don't worry – I plan to dispose of that instant rubbish I found in your cupboards this morning." He said before wandering past him open-mouthed team and towards the kitchen.

"Have those two been taken over by some random alien that you forgot to mention Jack… or have I landed in a parallel universe?" Gwen asked looking across at her Captain.

"Owen – office… now." Jack snarled storming up the steps. Owen pulled himself out of his chair and went after Jack, raising a hand to Ianto, who made to follow, signalling that he'd handle it. As the office door closed behind the two men Gwen spoke up again.

"Without wanting to sound like a broken record… what is going on?" She asked looking at Ianto who was leaving the kitchen with mugs of steaming coffee.

"Jack is probably threatening to castrate Owen… whilst Owen will be explaining to Jack that he loves me. Jack will then threaten Owen some more… spout something about inter-staff relations… and then demand my presence so he can shout at us both. I think that will cover the next few moments… but hey, Jack likes to make things interesting. Who knows what he'll come up with." Ianto said in his infamous dead pan tone before taking a sip from his coffee.

"Owen loves you?" Toshiko said.

Ianto nodded. "Pretty much."

"What?" Gwen asked, still bewildered by the morning's events. As if on queue, Jack's door opened.

"Ianto get in here." Jack bellowed.

"See what I mean?" Ianto said to Gwen. "Should I bring coffee, or will this be a brief discussion?" He asked looking up at Jack.

"Now." Jack shouted.

Ianto placed his mug down on Owen's desk and walked calmly through towards Jack's office, going inside and closing the door. Jack was standing in the centre of the room with his hands on his hips, and Owen a few feet away with his arms folded across his chest, as Ianto took up his position beside the Medic.

"They done drilling you for information yet?" Owen asked glancing at Ianto.  
"I think I've covered the key points." He said smiling.

"What is going here?" Jack asked.

"Really?" Ianto asked, his eyebrows raised.

"Really." Jack said.

"Owen and I are in a relationship – that's when it's more than just sex by the way. We are late for work this morning because Owen failed to set his alarm properly, and there was no decent coffee in his flat so we had to make a detour to my place on the way, because I need at least one cup before I start work. We have every intention of making up the time before we leave tonight. Would you like your coffee now, or does this charade need to continue?" Ianto asked, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"You two are in a relationship? You're not just messing about?" Jack asked.

"I just told you I loved him!" Owen said exasperated.

"And I told you yesterday that I love him." Ianto pointed out.

"Owen get back to work. I need to talk to Ianto alone." Jack said.

"No you don't – you need to accept this, and let us all get on with our lives. You and me were fun Jack… we had a blast… but it was never anything more than sex to you. If you wanted more than that from me, you should have told me. I'm sorry but I have moved on. Now please… please just let me be happy." Ianto said softly.

"And he makes you happy? Owen. Who you fight with daily… who you shot… who you hate. Owen Harper makes you happy?" Jack asked.

"I love him okay? Now I'm going to go to my desk… Owen is going to his… and you're going to yours. We're all going to get on with our work, and this is not going to be up for debate. If you can't handle that – I quit." Ianto said.

"You wouldn't." Jack said.

"Try me." Ianto threatened before turning on his heel and walking out.

Owen looked back from Ianto over at Jack. "I love him Jack. Please. Just let him go… and let me love him." He begged.

Jack sighed. "Files. As soon as you can." He said simply before going over to his desk and sitting down.

Owen walked out of the office, down the steps and over to Ianto who was standing by the entrance to the autopsy bay.  
"You okay?" He asked softly, cupping Ianto's face with one hand. The Welshman nodded.

"Do I still have a job?" He asked. Owen nodded. Ianto smiled a little.

"Right then – lets maybe get something done today. I'll be upstairs if anyone needs me." Ianto said making for the cog door, picking up his coffee on the way.

"Ianto?" Owen said. The Welshman turned to look back at him.

"I love you." He said with a smile. Ianto grinned.

"I love you too." He said, winking at Owen before wandering out. Owen turned back to find Gwen and Tosh looking over at him with smiles on their faces and tears in their eyes.

"What?" He asked.

"You really love him." Gwen said.

Owen rolled his eyes. "We're getting badges." He muttered before going over to his desk to sort out the files.


	2. Reaction

**AN: I know, I'm turning yet another meant-to-be-a-one-shot into a longer story. I began to wonder how Tosh would have reacted to the idea of Ianto being with Owen… and then it kind of spiralled. This story won't be as long as my other recent fiction, but I think there's more still to be said. Please let me know what you think x**

Ianto was stood in the kitchen of the Hub later that morning, a steaming mug of coffee in his hands, enjoying a rare moment of peace when Tosh wandered in clutching the coffee that Ianto had deposited on her desk a few moments earlier. Walking over to him she matched his pose, leaning back on the bench top staring at nothing in particular before she spoke.

"So… you and Owen. Didn't see that coming." She said with a soft smile as she took a sip from her coffee, giving Ianto the floor to respond.

"Neither did I." He confessed. "I am sorry Tosh." He said, throwing a brief glance her way.

"Sorry?" She echoed confused.

"I know how you feel about him." Ianto explained. He had shared many similar moments with Tosh over the last few years; the two close friends chatting with ease in the kitchen of the Hub, talking about his latest problem with Jack, or her endless attempts to get Owen to notice her.

Tosh nodded. "And we all know how he feels about you." She pointed out smirking a little as Ianto blushed. "He's sat at his desk doing his paperwork with a smile on his face. Owen never smiles when he's doing paperwork, so I'm thinking it's more to do with you." She said. Ianto nodded, smiling as he took a sip from his coffee. "I'm sorry I didn't notice you and Jack break up. It must have been hard for you." She added.

"It's not like we broke up in the conventional sense." Ianto shrugged. "We were hardly in a normal relationship. It was barely a relationship. It was never anything more than physical for him."

"But it was for you." Tosh said gently.

"Yeah it was." He replied softly. "But I came to my senses. I just didn't plan on that involving Owen." He added.

"Well I won't say I wasn't shocked, but its obvious that he's better for you than Jack ever was." She admitted.

"He is. In so many ways." He confessed, making Tosh smile. "Hopefully Jack will get used to the idea sooner rather than later." He said.

"It must be hard for him. Seeing you with someone else. Especially that someone being Owen." She offered.

"He should have told me how he really felt when he had the chance. But Jack has never been very good at talking about his feelings." Ianto commented as he tipped the cold remnants of his coffee down the sink and began rinsing his mug.

"Is that why you ended it?" She asked.

"Amongst other things." He nodded. "I was tired. Tired of watching him flirt with everyone and everything. Tired of getting hurt all the time. Jack is full of love. Too much love to just waste it on one person. I will always love him, I just wont let him hurt me anymore." He said, placing his clean mug on the draining board.

Tosh was about to reply when Jack strode into the kitchen. "Tosh can you give us a minute?" He asked. She nodded and scurried out, leaving Ianto alone with Jack.

"I didn't know I made you feel that way, and I'm sorry." Jack said softly.

Ianto sighed. "You're always so keen to listen in on other people, to know every tiny thing about how the rest of us are feeling, yet you never let any of us get remotely close to you. Don't you find that a little ironic?" He asked angrily.

"Nobody in my entire life has ever been closer to me than you Ianto. Nobody. And I am sorry if you thought what we had wasn't real – it was for me. And I never meant to hurt you. I would never intentionally hurt you." Jack said honestly.

"Yeah well you did Jack. Repeatedly." Ianto spat.

"You should have told me. You should have talked to me." Jack said reaching out a hand and trying to take hold of one of Ianto's.

"Yeah well you should have noticed. But you don't care enough about anyone but yourself to see when the people around you are hurting. You're a selfish man Jack." Ianto snapped before pushing past Jack and out into the main Hub, Jack following a short distance behind.

"I care about people… I care about my team… I care about you Ianto. I'm sorry okay? I'm sorry for everything." Jack said as he pursued the Welshman.

"Really?" Ianto said stopping in his tracks and turning to face Jack, his face flooded with anger.

"Truly." Jack replied calmly.

"How much of what Tosh and I were talking about did you listen to?" Ianto asked.

Jack sighed. "All of it." He admitted. "I saw her going into the kitchen, and I stood outside and listened in. I'm sorry for doing it, but I needed to know how you were."

"So you heard her tell me that she thinks Owen is better for me than you are? That she is happy for me? Despite how she feels about Owen herself? She is happy for me?" Ianto asked.

"Yes I did. And despite what you might be thinking Ianto, I agree with her. He is better for you than I ever was. You deserve to be happy, and I would never make you happy. Despite how I feel about you. Owen can give you something I never could – he can give you a normal life. And I wish I could have given you that. But I can't. And I will always regret that." Jack confessed.

"Can I interrupt, or is this a private argument? In the middle of the Hub? With the entire team watching?" Owen asked.

"There's nothing to interrupt. We're done here. I'm done here. I quit." Ianto said before walking towards the cog door.

"You can't just quit." Jack said.

"Ianto… please don't." Owen called.

"Yes I can… just watch me." Ianto spat as he locked eyes with Jack. "I'll see you later Owen." He added with a weak smile to his boyfriend before disappearing through the cog door for the final time.


	3. Admittance

**AN: Thank you for your reviews, and the constructive criticism that came with most of them. I know Owen and Ianto is not a popular pairing on here but that is why I am writing it. I could write hundreds of Jack and Ianto pieces (and I will…) but I wanted to challenge myself as a writer and write something that's more difficult in my mind. Due to this being a bit of an AU therefore the characters are not going to strictly follow their personalities in the TV show, which is why Owen is being weirdly nice, why Jack was particularly annoying in chapter one, and why Ianto wants Owen rather than Jack. AU generally leads to OOC moments. I hope you don't mind ****:) x**

**Please keep reading and reviewing this story x **

Ianto was stood on the Plass, leaning onto the railings and looking aimlessly out to sea. He sighed as he bowed his head, his gaze shifting to the water that was lapping at the wall of the below him. He was angry, but only with himself. He knew that what had just happened was out of character for him, and also unnecessary, but something inside him had just snapped and he'd been saying the words before his brain had chance to catch up. Jack was a lot of things, but selfish wasn't one of them. He'd been through such a lot in his incredibly long life, seen so many things, and that made him hugely protective of his team, both at work and in private. Ianto knew that Jack would do anything for them, and that he didn't have a selfish bone in his body. He was also annoyed with himself for admitting Tosh's feelings for Owen. He didn't doubt that the medic already knew how Tosh felt about him, as did the rest of the team, but his talks with her had always been in strictest confidence, and she would probably be hurt and embarrassed by his slip of the tongue. He certainly hadn't intended on spilling her secret, but the words were out there before he'd had chance to realise. Quitting was the last thing he wanted to do. He loved his job and he didn't want to leave. And he knew that there were only two ways out of Torchwood – death, or Retcon – and neither option appealed to him at that point. He'd have to go back and apologise, and grovel. He lifted his head and his gaze back out to sea as he composed himself. He didn't flinch when he felt a hand being placed lightly and comfortingly on his lower back. There was no need, he already knew who it was. That scent made it impossible for him to sneak up on anyone.

"I'm sorry Jack." Ianto said, not looking around at his boss and former lover.

"I know. I'm sorry too." Jack said softly. "I don't want you to leave." He added.

"I'm not going to leave." Ianto admitted. "I just needed to get out of there. You infuriate the hell out of me Jack." He said with a smirk as Jack leant on the railings beside him and looked out into the distance.

"All part of my charm." Jack joked.

Ianto nodded. "Wish it wasn't." He mused softly.

"Ianto?" Jack asked for an explanation.

"I love Owen. I really do, even though I still can't believe I'm saying that. I want to be with him, I do. But there's still a part of me, a stubborn and stupid part of me, that wants to be with you instead." Ianto confessed.

"Ianto…" Jack began.

"I know." Ianto cut him off. "It's alright – really it is. Like you said, Owen can give me a normal life, and I think I need that. I sure as hell deserve it. But I will always love you Jack."

"Why do I feel like a consolation prize all of a sudden?" Owen's voice asked from behind them and Ianto visibly flinched as he looked over his shoulder and met the hurt gaze of his boyfriend.

"That's not what I meant Owen." Ianto said turning himself fully.

"You just told him that you loved him, and that you wanted to be with him, but you'll make do with me because I can give you normality. I can give you a dull normal life, whereas all he can offer is danger and excitement – is that it?" Owen snapped.

"I love you and I want to be with you." Ianto replied.

"What if Jack wanted you too? What if he wasn't immortal? What if he was just a normal bloke like me? Who would you choose then?" Owen asked.

"Okay there is no point in this, because you know I'm immortal and there's nothing I can do about it. Owen just calm down." Jack said.

"Ianto?" Owen prompted. "Who would you choose – honestly?"

Ianto bowed his head.  
"Precisely. Maybe I should be the one to quit… the one to walk away. I'll look forward to the retcon. I would say thanks for the memories, but I don't think I'd take them with me, even if I could." Owen turned on his heel and walked across the Plass before disappearing from view.

"You need to go after him." Jack said glancing at Ianto.

"What's the point? He knows as well as I do that I would always choose you over him if I had to." Ianto muttered.

"I am not an option for you Ianto. God knows I wish I was, I wish I wasn't immortal, I wish I could give you what you deserve, but I can't." Jack said. "He can." He said pointing in the direction of the departed Owen.

"Is that really a reason to be with someone?" Ianto asked as he lifted his eyes and they settled on Jack's.

"That's not the only reason you're with him Ianto. You know that, and so does he." Jack pointed out.

Ianto pushed his fingers through his hair as he growled in frustration. "I wish things weren't so hard." He said angrily.

"You need to go after him… you need to talk to him… and you need to make sure he listens. You ended things with me for lots of very good reasons. And I'm sure you had equally good reasons for going to him. Don't waste that." Jack pleaded.

Ianto stepped forward, closing the gap between himself and Jack to millimetres. "I will always love you Jack." He murmured as he kissed Jack softly, one hand cupping the immortal man's cheek. "But I need him more." He whispered before turning on his heel and running off after Owen, leaving a breathless Jack fixed to the spot. As he turned and took up his position looking out to sea once more a solitary tear slid down his cheek that still tingled from Ianto's gentle touch. "I love you too." He whispered into the wind.


	4. Drama

**AN: This chapter is dedicated to "rosieposy" for her many reviews of this story and others, and her support whilst writing this. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed and who continues to read and favourite this. I know it's not a popular pairing, so it means a lot to me. Please keep reviewing x**

"Well I didn't expect you to be the one dishing out the retcon." Owen said roughly as he opened his apartment door to find Ianto stood on the doorstep.

"I'm not here to retcon you Owen. I need to talk to you. Please?" Ianto said hopefully, looking relieved as Owen turned and walked back into his apartment, leaving the door open. Ianto took it as an invitation to enter so stepped inside, closing the door behind him before following Owen into the lounge area. The medic was stood at the windows that seemed to fill two walls, running from ceiling to floor and giving impressive panoramic views over the Cardiff Bay area.

"I don't know what else there is to say." Owen commented, his back still facing Ianto.

"I need to say that I'm sorry. I need to say that I love you. And I need to say that I want to be with you Owen." Ianto said as calmly as he could manage, which wasn't very.

"No you don't." Owen replied. "You love and want him. I don't doubt that you're sorry Ianto. But we both know that he is the man you want, the man you will always want, and I won't be anyone's second choice. I won't be the man you put up with because the one you want doesn't want you back." He said bitterly.

"I will always love Jack, I won't lie to you about that. But I want you. I need you." Ianto pleaded.

"Because I'm dull and normal? Cheers." Owen retorted.

"I want you because you drive me crazy. I want you because you fight with me constantly. I want you because you push me and push me until I break. I want you because you pick me up and dust me off afterwards. I want you because I need you. I need you because you are neither dull nor normal. You are wild and passionate and irritating and incredible and amazing and I hope you're mine. I hope you're still mine. I hope you forgive me and I hope you still want me. I hope…" Ianto's voice was cut short by the tears that had formed and finally broken free in his eyes.

Owen turned slowly around, tears swimming in his own eyes. "But you want him." He sobbed.

Ianto shook his head. "I want you." He breathed. "You." He repeated as he took tentative steps across the room towards Owen.

Owen raised a hand up, palm facing Ianto making him stop in his tracks. "What about him? What about Jack?"

"I don't want Jack. I want you. You. I want you." Ianto's voice turned angry and infuriated. "If you don't want me Owen, tell me and I'll leave." He added softly.

"I want you." Owen whispered.

"I want you too." Ianto said as he began to edge closer again. "Jack reminded me that I left him for so many reasons, and there were so many reasons for me being with you. So many more than you being able to give me a normal life. Our life will be far from normal Owen, but it will be so much better than any life he could offer me. I don't want normal. I just want you." He explained.

Owen's face finally broke into a gentle smile as Ianto reached him, lifting his hand to Owen's face and brushing the tears from his cheeks.

"I love you." Ianto whispered as he closed the gap and kissed Owen gently on the lips.

"I love you too." Owen replied as he pulled Ianto close, and they stood there in each other's arms. "Are you leaving Torchwood?" He asked after a few moments.

"No. I should never have quit like that. Jack knows I don't want to leave. Do you?" Ianto asked.

Owen shook his head. "No. Come on – we need to get back there." He said taking Ianto's hand and leading him out of his apartment.

TW

As the cog door rolled open Owen and Ianto walked back inside hand in hand. Gwen and Tosh were each sat at their workstations and Jack could be seen up in his office.

"I'm gonna go talk to him." Owen said glancing up at their boss.

Ianto nodded. "I need to talk to Tosh." He said softly.

Owen nodded. "Good luck." He said planting a soft kiss on Ianto's lips before climbing the steps to Jack's office. Ianto walked past Gwen and Tosh and headed for the kitchen to make fresh coffees when Gwen spoke.

"Are your relationships always this crazy? I mean you and Jack were always dramatic to say the least, but we never had this much door slamming and mayhem." She smirked in way that made Ianto unsure of whether she was joking or not.

"What?" He said softly.

"You throw a tantrum and the boys come running. All very drama queen like isn't it?" She said reverting her gaze back to her monitor.

"Jealous much?" Ianto asked.

Gwen sniggered. "You wish." She said without looking back at him.

"Grow up Gwen." Ianto spat before walking into the sanctuary of his kitchen and flicking on the coffee machine. As he waited for it to warm up he pulled five cups down from the shelf above the machine and set about preparing each one for its respective owner. When the machine was ready he poured out five steaming mugs and placed them each on a tray before returning to the Hub to deliver them. First he went to Gwen, placing her mug on her desk without a word. Next he went to Tosh and set her mug down on the coaster that was nestled between alien tech and paperwork.

"Tosh I am sorry about what happened before. I didn't mean to upset or embarrass you. I have no excuses for what I said. I just hope you can forgive me." He said gently.

Tosh turned and delivered a small smile. "It's okay Ianto – really. I think we both know that it was never much of a secret anyway. I'm glad you've sorted things out with them both." She said, before adding with a whisper. "Don't take any notice of her – she's just struggling with the lack of attention for change." She smirked.

Ianto smiled, bowing his head in thanks before climbing the steps to Jack's office, knocking lightly on the door before entering.

"Your coffee sir. And Owen – would you like yours here or at your desk?" He asked trying to maintain a professional tone as he placed Jack's coffee on his desk.

"I'll take it with me. Thanks." Owen said getting to his feet, taking the mug from Ianto's tray and leaving.

"Everything okay?" Ianto asked looking over at Jack.

Jack nodded. "Fine." He said simply, smiling vaguely up at Ianto.

"Really?" Ianto pressed.

"Things are bound to be a little difficult Ianto – you can't expect everyone to just accept what's been going on in that last few days. Give it time. And pray for some kind of rift spike to provide entertainment instead of your love life." Jack said in a tone that was playful, but not meant to cause upset.

Ianto nodded before leaving the office. As he stepped out onto the gantry above the main Hub area he smiled as he looked down at the team and saw that Tosh and Owen were talking. Owen placed one hand on Tosh's shoulder squeezing it affectionately before returning to his desk to do some work. Tosh settled back into her work, and at the next workstation Gwen seemed to be quietly getting on with something. Ianto walked down the steps and moved towards the archives.  
"I'll be down in the archives if anyone wants me." He said as he went.

"I'm sure Owen will follow shortly. Unless you're planning on moving on to Tosh next." Gwen said coolly without looking up from her screen.

"Rather her than you." Ianto said calmly before disappearing into the depths of the Hub, the sound of Owen snigger all that could be heard as he went.


	5. Showers

**AN: So in order for Janto fans to really enjoy this Ianto/Owen story I need a small level of Gwen bashing? That I can do.**

**I wasn't sure how or if I was going to carry this on after the previous chapter, but then I had an epiphany. My brain in full of new story ideas, but I'm going to finish this one before I begin any more lengthy ones. There will be a Christmas story from me next week, and I have an almost complete New Year tale for the week after. **

**Please let me know what you think of this chapter, and keep those reviews coming x**

The atmosphere in the Hub settled down eventually, and after a few weeks the team was back to a relative sense of normality. Jack became used to seeing Ianto and Owen together, and whilst on occasion it hurt him to see the open affection between his former lover and his new boyfriend, even he could see how happy and carefree Ianto had become. Even Gwen seemed more accepting, or at least kept her bitter comments to herself. Tosh was, as always, the least trouble of the rest of the team, despite her fondness of Owen. The positive change in Ianto, whom she classed as her closest and dearest friend, was enough to make her realise that they really were made for each other.

"So what's the plan for tonight?" Ianto asked as he leant over the railings above the autopsy bay where Owen was elbow deep in the latest creature to be tossed through the Rift. The creature was deep purple in colour and to all intents resembled a human sized Jelly Baby.

Owen looked up at his boyfriend as he shoved his arm deeper into the creature's wide and cavernous mouth, the strange orange bile like substance that filled his throat seeping onto his bare arms. "I was going to cook." He said as he pulled his arm out of the creature and removed his latex gloves and tossed them into the nearby bin.

Ianto nodded. "I'll buy antacids on my way over." He said calmly,

Owen smirked as he shook his head lightly. "I only poisoned you the one time Ianto, and it was just bad luck." He pointed out as he wandered over to the sink and used his elbow to push the tap on.

"It was raw chicken Owen. That wasn't bad luck, that was just lack of cooking." Ianto explained as he watched Owen scrub his hands and lower arms free of any bile remnants.

"Fine. Bring your antacids if you so desire. But one day you will admit that I'm a bloody good cook." Owen promised as he turned off the tap and dried his hands on a stack of paper towels before throwing them into the bin and standing with his hands on his hips.

"If you say so." Ianto grinned. "Should I bring dessert?" He asked.

"Just you will suffice." Owen winked.

Ianto laughed softly. "I'll be round at 8 – I need to go home and shower." He said pushing back from the railings and making for the exit.

"You can shower at mine you know? I might even scrub your back if you ask me nicely." Owen called.

"Thanks for that insight into your personal life Owen." Jack called as he strode into view, making Ianto snigger. "How's the patient?" Jack asked leaning over the railings.

"Still dead." Owen replied.

Jack rolled his eyes. "And what did he die of? Or better still, what is he?" He asked.

"He – and there is nothing to determine gender by the way – is an alien. I did a scan and he has no traditional internal organs, just a mouth and an endless throat." Owen explained.

"Sounds like my kinda guy." Jack mused with a smirk.

"His throat is coated in a weird orange slime which I am running tests on as we speak. Cause of death – no idea. What is he – see previous answer. I'm hoping we'll learn more from the test results. I can't find any obvious damage to his body, no marks or contusions, no clear reason for his death." Owen replied as he ignored Jack's remark.

"Are we sure he is dead?" Ianto asked.

"I just pushed by arm down his throat – I'd like to hope he was dead, or he has a rather impressive lack on gag reflex." Owen pointed out.

"But have you actually checked? I mean, have we actually confirmed that he is dead?" Ianto asked.

Owen opened his mouth to reply but stopped. Narrowing his eyes he glanced back at the creature on his autopsy table then back up at Jack and Ianto. "Well… no. Not officially." He admitted.

"Maybe you should." Jack replied.

"There goes your dinner." Owen said looking at Ianto who frowned.

"Takeout?" He asked.

Owen nodded. "Nice romantic takeaway eaten over a maybe dead jelly baby – what more could I guy want from a Saturday night?" He mused sarcastically.

"The Hub has showers." Ianto offered.

"And I'm going back to my office." Jack said as he turned on his heel and walked away.

Owen smirked. "Good point. I'm sure our purple friend here will be fine whilst I go clean up." He said as he made his way up the autopsy room steps to where Ianto was waiting at the top.

"Need me to scrub your back?" Ianto asked with a smile as he placed his hands on Owen's hips and drew him close.

"Oh I was counting on it." Owen replied softly before kissing Ianto.

"Get a room." Gwen said as she walked past the bay entrance.

"That I can do." Owen replied as he took Ianto's hand and led him through the Hub and down to the showers. Ianto smiled as he followed his boyfriend through the corridors to the large shower room on one of the lower levels.

"Nice room." Ianto joked as they walked inside.

Owen grinned. "Shut up. This is not entirely what I had in mind for tonight, but you had to be all clever and point out that the alien might not be dead and voila – there goes our date." He replied as he began to undo the laces on his trainers.

"You are meant to be a doctor, I kind of assume dead or alive is something you tend to check." Ianto deadpanned as he pulled his tie off and placed it on a nearby bench before kicking off his dress shoes.

"Hey – I'm a great doctor." Owen replied trying, but failing, to look hurt.

Ianto smiled gently. "Nearly as good as you are a cook." He replied as he unbuttoned his shirt.

Owen pulled his tshirt over his head and tossed it at Ianto. "Bastard." He retorted.

Ianto laughed. "I'm sorry – want me to make it up to you?" He asked as he undid his belt and slipped off his trousers so he was standing there in just his boxers.

Owen smiled. "You'd better." He replied with a smirk as the two men finished undressing and stepped into the nearest shower bay, Ianto turning on the hot water as Owen kissed him.


	6. Save Him

**AN: I hope you all had a wonderful Christmas. I decided to come down with flu on Christmas morning, but the tremendous pantomime skills of John Barrowman on Boxing Day is helping me through. I'm not sure how good this chapter is, but if it sucks – blame to flu and the ridiculous amount of driving I have done in the last three days. Please review x**

Ianto had stepped out of the showers and was getting dressed whilst Owen stood under the fine spray and enjoyed a few more minutes rest before returning to the case of the giant Jelly Baby. As Ianto fastened his casual jeans and pulled a figure hugging tshirt down over his head the Hub's alarm system sounded and his head shot up as he jumped in shock.

"What the hell?" Owen asked as he shut off the shower and hurriedly wrapped a towel around his waist.

Ianto shrugged. "Hurry up and get dressed." He said as he placed his comms unit back in his ear, tapping it and speaking.

"Jack? What's going on up there?" He asked calmly.

His Captain's voice crackled over the line. "Get up here now – Owen's purple friend is definitely not dead." He said angrily.

"Shit." Ianto cursed as he turned his comms off. "Jelly Baby woke up." He said looking at Owen who was waiting for word from upstairs.

"Godammit." He cursed as he pulled his gun out, checked it was loaded and sprinted from the room with Ianto close behind. The Welshman pulled out his own weapon as they reached the main Hub area, and spotted the large purple creature was standing at the top of the autopsy bay. There were still no obvious eyes present and so it seemed to just be staggering around randomly. The comms units in both men's ears crackled to life.

"Welcome to the party guys." Jack said. "We need to surround and capture. Only shoot if necessary. I can't spot any weapons so far, but who knows. Ianto and I will distract him whilst Owen gets into the autopsy bay and retrieves some sedative." He ordered.

"What about the weevil spray? There's some by Gwen's desk." Ianto pointed out.

"Already tried. I just managed to irritate it. Owen we need some of your strongest sedative. Ianto make your way up onto the gantry and I'll meet you up there." Jack explained before the comms went silent.

"Be careful." Ianto said glancing at Owen.  
"You too." Owen replied before edging his way towards the autopsy bay slowly, hoping to sneak past the creature whilst Ianto jogged to the nearest set of steps and hurried up them, dashing along the gantry and meeting Jack just outside the hot house. As they surveyed the scene below them Ianto watched nervously as Owen crept behind the purple creature and ran down the steps to his autopsy bay and out of sight.

"Plan?" Ianto asked looking at Jack.

"Keep it away from Owen till he has the sedative." Jack said simply.

"By?" Ianto enquired.

"Any means necessary. Its not that easy on his feet – from what I can guess it took a while to climb those steps – so we should be safe up here. At least I hope we are." Jack said before firing two shots from his Webley into the air. The sound echoed around the Hub and the purple creature roared as it stumbled forwards and headed in their direction.

"You know I never was keen on being bait." Ianto said as he silently gave thanks that the creature wasn't tall enough to reach the gantry.

"Hopefully you won't have to be." Jack said before shouting out. "Hurry up Owen!"

"Yeah yeah yeah… I'm coming." Owen said as he ran out the autopsy bay bearing a syringe in one hand. "Any thoughts where I should stick this?" He asked looking up to where Ianto and Jack were standing.

"In him." Jack said helpfully.

"Cheers for that." Owen said before taking a deep breath and running forward, jabbing the needle into the creature's leg and pushing the liquid inside before removing the syringe and stepping back as the creature screamed in pain.

"Owen look out!" Ianto called as the creature swayed under the influence of the sedative, its body drifting one way to the next before it spun around on the spot and crashed down to the floor. As the creature hit the ground Ianto and Jack ran along the gantry and down the steps to where Owen was stood out of harms way.

"Are you okay?" Owen asked as Ianto reached his side.

Ianto nodded. "You?"

"I'm fine." Owen reassured as Jack approached the creature with his Webley raised. As he hovered above the creature it suddenly leapt back into consciousness, knocking Jack across the room with one arm and snatching his Webley with its hand. As Jack lay knocked out on the other side of the room the purple creature waved its gun-wielding arm around and fired shots off in all directions. Owen pushed Ianto to the floor as the weapon pointed in their direction and a shot rang out.

"OWEN!" Ianto screamed as the medic was hit and slumped to the floor. The Welshman jumped to his feet and aimed his own gun at the creature before firing a torrent of bullets into it until his weapon was empty and the purple creature lay dead on the Hub floor. Tossing his gun down he hurried to Owen's side, pressing his hand firmly over the wound as he spoke.

"Owen? Can you hear me?" He spoke as calmly as he could as he brushed his free hand through Owen's hair. He got no response. Checking for a pulse he found a weak one. Ianto glanced over his shoulder as he heard Jack moaning behind him as he shook the pain from his head and opened his eyes.

"What happened?" He groaned as he dragged himself to his feet.

"It shot Owen with your Webley. He's alive but his pulse is weak and he isn't conscious." Ianto explained. "I need you to help me Jack. I need you to save him." He said looking pleadingly up at Jack who was stood beside him.

Jack nodded. "Get him into the autopsy bay." He said as Ianto swept Owen into his arms and carried him down to the examination table, his hand pressed tightly over the bullet wound as he went.


	7. Take Him Home

**AN: Did you really think I would be cruel enough to have Owen die? And that Jack would be responsible for his death? Really? I am not that mean. I know Owen isn't as "snarky" in this as he usually is, and I am sorry for that. I will write an Owen "snark" story to compensate.**

**Thank you for reading, and please review x**

Ianto stood at the top of the examination table with one hand absentmindedly stroking Owen's hair as he looked down on the body of his boyfriend. Jack was stood further down the table with a pair of sharp shears in his hands as he cut up the front of the tshirt Owen was wearing and pushed it aside.

"That was his favourite." Ianto mumbled softly as Jack placed a thick pile of wadding over the bloody wound that was just below Owen's ribcage.

"Are you okay?" Jack asked as he held the wadding firmly with one hand and reached for a tool to remove the bullet with the other.

"I will be when he wakes up." Ianto admitted. "Is he going to be okay?" He asked.

"I'm not a doctor Ianto. My skills are battlefield to say the least. I can get the bullet out and I can give him something for the pain… but I need him to wake up." Jack confessed cautiously as he looked up at Ianto.

"Do what you can. He'll wake up." Ianto spoke softly.

Jack nodded. "Lets do this." He said before pulling the wadding away and setting to work removing the bullet. Ianto sat on the stool beside Owen's head, stroking his hair gently with one hand, whispering quietly and softly into his ear as Jack worked. He had no idea how much time had passed when Jack's voice broke into his thoughts.

"I've given him something for the pain and stitched him up as best I can. I'm going to go and move the creature out there into the morgue, and Owen can continue his autopsy when he's better. I'll ring Tosh and Gwen and let them know what has happened so they are on call in case of any rift activity. Let me know when he wakes up." He said as he squeezed Ianto's shoulder affectionately before climbing the steps of the autopsy bay and disappearing out of sight.

Ianto's gaze returned to Owen's face. "Come on Owen. Jack's gone now. It's just you and me. Time to wake up." He said softly as he reached out on hand and took hold of Owen's, his other remaining in the medics hair. "Please come back to me." He murmured but received no response. "You saved my life up there. You pushed me out the way and took the bullet. Guess that makes you my hero doesn't it?" Ianto said with a wry smile. "I think you already were you know? I think you were the minute you made me realise that there was somebody out there that loved me like I wanted to be loved. You showed me the difference between what I thought was love, and what love really is. This is love. This," He said squeezing Owen's hand. "This is love. Right here. And I will not let you take it away from me. I will not let you leave me here alone. Now please… wake up for me." Ianto's voice began to choke as tears swelled in his eyes and seeped down his cheeks. "Please." He begged as he rested his head down on Owen's chest.

"Ianto…" Owen's raspy voice sounded though it was barely audible.

As Ianto lifted his head he saw the Owen's eyes were struggling open. The medic swallowed before attempting to speak again.

"Ianto… are you okay?" He asked sleepily.

"Me? You're the one with the gun shot wound." Ianto pointed out.

"Are you okay?" Owen repeated as his eyes shut and he battled to open them again.

"I'm fine. I promise." Ianto said.

Owen smiled gently. "Good. Love you." He said as he drifted back to sleep again.

Ianto smiled in relief. "I love you too." He replied as he watched his boyfriend sleep.

TW

"How's the patient?" Jack asked as he bounded down the autopsy bay steps to where Owen was sat up on the examination table with Ianto fussing around him.

"I'm okay Boss. Thanks to you." Owen said smiling gratefully at his leader.

"Anytime." Jack said as he crossed his arms over his chest and bobbed his head.

"Ianto please stop." Owen moaned as the Welshman twitched around him.  
"Sorry." Ianto replied a little crestfallen.

Owen reached out and took hold of one of Ianto's hands. "I am not going to die. I promise." He said firmly.

Ianto nodded. "Coffee?" He offered.

"Please." Owen nodded and smiled as he watched Ianto jog out the room to make a fresh pot.

"How are you feeling?" Jack asked as he moved closer to Owen.

"Bit sore but nothing I don't expect. You're handiwork is getting better. I'll be out of a job soon." Owen joked.

Jack smiled. "I would rather leave it to you if it's all the same. I trust you more as a medic than I trust myself. I'd rather the team were in your hands than mine." He admitted. "Especially him." He added softly.

Owen looked up at his Captain.

"The change in him is fantastic Owen. Its like a weight has been lifted and I know that's down to you. You are so much better for him than I ever was. Just don't make the same mistake as I did. Don't hurt him." Jack said.

"I won't." Owen said simply, glancing up and spotting Ianto walking back in armed with three mugs.

"Good." Jack said before turning on his heel and walking up to where Ianto was hovering with coffee.

"Take him home Ianto. And look after each other yeah?" He said taking his mug and wandering back out into the Hub.

Ianto walked down the steps to where Owen was still sat on the table and handed him his drink. "Everything okay?" He asked.

Owen nodded. "Come on." He said dropping himself down from the table. "Take me home." He said placing his mug down on the table, taking Ianto's and placing it beside his own, before taking the Welshman's hand and leading him out the Hub.


End file.
